The present invention relates to the field of displays, such as computer monitors and display screens for example, and more particularly to a method for determining a position of display relative to an object, such as viewer's face for example.
The present invention further relates to a computer program product comprising computer-readable program code that enables a processor of a system to implement such a method.
The present invention yet further relates to a system for determining a position of a display relative to an object.
When arranging one or more displays for use, it can be cumbersome and/or difficult to go move the display(s) to a preferred or required position.
This can be exaggerated in situations where ‘hot-desking’ of ‘docking’ is used in combination with multiple users so that the position of a display may need to be determined and then rearranged every time a new user uses a display. Such repeated identification of display position and repositioning for one or more displays wastes valuable time and resources.